


3

by Deliah404



Category: Deliah - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliah404/pseuds/Deliah404





	3

金宇硕还没反应过来，房里就接连走进来两个人，接着，门被锁上了。

“你们俩？”

那两个男人什么都没说，径自走过来就把他前后包围了。

金曜汉就站在他面前，一手按着脖子吻了上来，下意识地要回应，可金曜汉很着急地把他的舌头勾进了自己嘴里，察觉到势头不太妙，金宇硕想伸手推，却被身后的曹承衍禁锢了双手，湿热的舌头舔过了耳垂，继而在耳畔来回舔抵，金宇硕瞪大了双眼，这他妈是什么？

金曜汉的另一只手不知道什么时候移到了下面，在饱满的臀部重重的揉搓，身体最先做出反应，大腿微微屈起，配合着动作贴上了金曜汉结实的腿。

背后的曹承衍忽然撕开了金宇硕的衬衣，双手毫无停顿地来到白嫩的胸口，抓住双乳不停地揉捏，向中间推挤，居然也能形成一条浅浅的乳沟。

金曜汉开始解金宇硕的裤子了，运动裤实在太好脱了，熟门熟路的抽开裤绳，隔着内裤摸上了微微抬头的小东西，只一下，就激动地在他手里跳动了。

曹承衍的手依然舍不得从胸前移开，放过了那两团嫩肉，终于对准两颗乳头发起进攻，肆意地把那两颗小东西揉圆搓扁，在肆虐中坚强地挺立起来。

金宇硕意识都开始涣散了，金曜汉的手粗暴地扯下他的内裤，擒住了充血的阴茎，上上下下套弄，口腔被他吮得发酸，互相交换彼此的唾液，变换角度间从嘴角一直流出。

单薄的胸膛被从后面粗鲁的半搂着，手指看似不经意的还在挤压那可怜的小肉粒，鲜艳欲滴的在胸口绽放，曹承衍的另一只手，却悄悄探到身下，顺着股沟股沟来回滑动。

金曜汉太懂了，怎么让金宇硕神魂颠倒，他最喜欢用什么样的速度和力道来抚慰阴茎，金曜汉比他更了解，粉色柱体顶端溢出点点白灼，金曜汉立刻就伸手去扣弄。

失去力气的身体慢慢往下滑，却被身后的曹承衍接住了，强劲的臂弯牢牢箍着纤细的身子，突然间，臀瓣间那个紧闭的小口，被强硬地插入了一根手指。

“唔！”双重刺激下金宇硕也忍不住开始呻吟，却被金曜汉全部吞入了口中，手部动作越来越快，阴茎涨得更大了，金曜汉还分出一只手来抚慰两颗空虚的小球。

身后的手指变成了两根，两颗乳头被轮流照顾着，早已红肿不堪，可偏偏曹承衍不肯放过它们，用力一捏，疼却升起一股异样的快感，金宇硕已经晕头转向了。

身上所有的敏感点都被照顾到了，金宇硕爽的连大腿都开始抖，金曜汉马上就察觉到，留恋的揉了揉两颗小球，就撤开囊袋间的手，在大腿根部重重的滑动。

曹承衍的手指，变换着角度探索，那地方太紧了，像是有自我意识般的，一小口一小口吞着他的手指，忽然，一颗微微凸起的小点引起了他的注意。

敏感点被找到了，甚至还被曹承衍不停地摩擦，想叫又叫不出声音，前后被玩弄的频率完全不一样，整个身子都染上了粉色，金宇硕终于被生生逼出了眼泪。

阴茎到达了临界点，在金曜汉不懈地努力之下，终于射出了美丽的白色，金曜汉不知何时早已赤身裸体，小腹，毛发，全部都被洒上了金宇硕的液体。

曹承衍在那之前就撤出了手指，把自己那根怒张的东西插入了，仅仅是进入后抽了几下，金宇硕就射精了，小口一张一合地，连甬道都剧烈地开始收缩，缴得曹承衍几乎要骂人。

金曜汉放开了金宇硕的嘴，退后一步欣赏高潮后那张失神的漂亮脸蛋，刚松开，金宇硕甜腻的叫声就响起来，抬手舔了几下被金宇硕射湿的手指，含着他的东西又吻了上去。

口腔里自己的精液味道蔓延了开来，腥腥的，却还被金曜汉不停用舌头推入自己的喉间，可是他都顾不上了，因为曹承衍进得太深了，深的那根东西都顶到了肚子！

金宇硕一直在呜咽，美丽的大眼睛无力地一眨一眨，金曜汉实在受不了，舌头舔过口腔的每一个角落，曹承衍的双手箍住了金宇硕的腰，乳头又落到了金曜汉的手里。

金曜汉的手像是勾引般的，围绕着乳晕一圈一圈地画圆，偏偏就是刻意冷落了最红肿的小东西，金宇硕被插得几乎直不起身子，可还是固执得用乳头蹭上了金曜汉的手指。

两个男人很默契地停了下来，金宇硕完全没了力气，任由他们驾到了床上，跪趴着，细腰和翘臀连成一副绝美的景致。

轻轻掰开两片臀肉，嫩粉色的小口一览无遗，曹承衍血液直往脑子里冲，毫不犹豫地，再次插了进去。

金曜汉抬起金宇硕秀美的下巴，把自己的阴茎送入了他的嘴，金宇硕那张小嘴，爽的金曜汉眯起了眼。

这个姿势，曹承衍进入的更深了，金宇硕撅着白嫩的屁股，他的施虐欲从未如此强烈，几乎要抽到穴口，又狠狠地插进最深处。

金曜汉毫不怜惜地，把阴茎塞到了金宇硕的嘴里，下腹毛发上还残留着金宇硕的喷湿的白液，一下一下，都蹭在金宇硕的鼻间。

曹承衍加快了动作，那娇媚的小口咬得越来越紧，越来越急，金宇硕这个妖精，想死在他身体里，这句话真的是一点都没有夸张。

金曜汉也知道，金宇硕已经被插得失魂落魄了，快要含不住自己的东西，捏紧了下巴摁着那颗脑袋，疯狂地在他小巧的嘴里顶弄。

金宇硕觉得自己要被这两个男人玩坏了，嘴巴和肉穴都被塞得满满的，可他却着迷地，希望他们更粗暴地玩弄他。

曹承衍再也受不了，在金宇硕的窄穴里射精了，甬道仿佛都要被那一股股热液灼伤，金宇硕扭动着细腰，不住地收缩。

金曜汉看到了！金宇硕那个粉色的小洞，装不下白色的精液，从交合处挤了出来，瞬间，他也被这画面给刺激得高潮了。

两个男人都停了下来，金宇硕却哭了，他实在是，太舒服了，可又害怕这样淫荡的自己。

可那两个坏男人根本不打算就这么放过他，身子被翻了过来，正面朝上，纤细的脚踝被金曜汉扯了过去。

眼前出现了曹承衍的脸，痴迷地望着自己，金宇硕哭得泪眼朦胧，曹承衍却根本不在意，俯身，咬住了充血的乳头。

“啊！”金宇硕失声尖叫。

因为金曜汉也不甘示弱地，在同一时间插进了他的粉穴，精液被粗暴地挤出甬道，男人的阴茎又把他毫无保留地填满了。

真是两个混蛋！

“你们两个！再这样下去我会死的！”极致的快感已经要把他折磨疯了，偏偏这两个男人还是继续着。

“你不喜欢吗？”曹承衍抬起头，抚上了那张漂亮到让人神魂颠倒的脸蛋，他越哭泣就越是美丽，根本停不下来，就是想弄哭他，狠狠地弄哭他。

嘴上那么说，可白皙的大腿一直紧紧夹着金曜汉的腰，“诚实一点说你喜欢会怎样嘛？”没办法就干脆，抽出一点点，再用力撞进去，越撞越深。

曹承衍又开始玩弄那两颗小乳，在嘴里吮到变形，拉扯着，金宇硕不受控制地搂上了他的脖子，却不想，居然被推开了！

“你！”是的，曹承衍停了下来，金宇硕红着眼睛，泫然欲泣，只一个字，眼泪就掉了下来。

微笑着亲吻滑落的泪滴，在耳边低喃，“看，你有多欲求不满。”

“混蛋！”猫急了都会骂人呢！

不再折磨他，曹承衍往前挪动，然后，含住了金宇硕挺立的那根。

“啊！”湿热的口腔，包裹了最脆弱的部分，金宇硕失声尖叫，脖子都绷直了。

金曜汉极为配合地把金宇硕的腿往上拉了拉，不仅让那里更突出地挺着，也让粉穴更清晰展现在自己眼前了。

“不要！”金宇硕声音都开始哑了，那小口吞吞吐吐的，越进的深越咬得紧，生怕一不留神就会被抽走体内东西似的。

“骗人！你明明就很想要！”口是心非却被金曜汉无情地拆穿了！动作越来越快，连囊袋都快挤进去，每抽出来一点，甚至还能带出来一点嫩肉，金曜汉看得双眼都红了。

“啊……求……啊……求求……你们……”双腿终于渐渐开始夹不住腰了，金宇硕哭得很凶，可这两个狠心的男人，却只想着继续操他。

不同于金曜汉的手，曹承衍的嘴，不仅湿热，甚至一边吮吸一边用舌头伺候，沿着伞头滑动，不时扫过马眼，金宇硕受不住这刺激，半躺起身，伸手抓住了这颗要命的脑袋。

双臀被捏得变形，金曜汉加快了顶弄的速度，肠壁都要被他摩擦地要着火了，敏感点不停被磨蹭着，金宇硕又没了力气，刚直起的身子无力地倒回床上，小穴都被操麻痹了。

是金宇硕先射出来的，曹承衍大力吮着，根本不让他有机会挣脱，被迫射在口腔深处，尽数吞入，连一滴都舍不得放过。

他都不知道自己高潮的时候身下那张小嘴能咬得多紧，倒吸一口气金曜汉也缴械投降了，金宇硕就是个不折不扣的妖精。

像是完成仪式般的，曹承衍快速撸动下身，特意跨了一步，对着金宇硕那张漂亮的脸，喷洒了出来。

红润脸蛋上乳白色的液体，顺着棱角分明的脸庞缓缓滑落，金宇硕整个人都呈现了一种暧昧的粉色，美得不可方物。

“我们两个，你到底选谁？”

两张脸，同时出现在视线上方，金宇硕还在大口喘息，却看到两个男人急切的目光，也有点好笑，其实他真的挺喜欢这样的，为什么非要选一个呢？

他就是想，两个都要。


End file.
